A White Slave
by GravityOctopus
Summary: AU that takes place before the Civil war. Alfred is a young plantation owner who is looking for a new hand for his farm. While he is looking, he stumbles upon a single white slave name Ivan.
1. The Purchase

The planting season had just been finished. A young plantation owner was in town, looking at the new stock of slaves that had been brought in.

" , it's good to see you again! Are you looking to buy, or sell this time?" A pudgy yet friendly man asked the plantation owner.

The golden blond man looked over to the trader with a big is a smile. "I'm looking for an extra hand this time." He told the trader.

The large man nodded. "Then come! I'll show you the ones we have." The older man took under his wing to show him around.

Alfred Jones was a large plantation owner in the south. He had succeeded his father only a few years before. The previous had a reputation to being fair and courteous to even the lowest of slave that was in his work force. The previous had taught his young son the same ideals. Now the previous has passed away, and Alfred had taken over the plantation at the young age of twenty-six.

However, they were still property.

The trader showed Alfred the selection of slaves, standing side by side in the early summer heat. Most of them were looking down, solemn, and all of them were chained or bound by rope. Alfred was weighting how useful each one would be on the farm, asking questions about if they also had family being traded. When the answer was yes, he moved on. He did not have the funds to purchase a family today. He could only take one…

His eyes went half way down the fifth row of slaves, the shaded ones. When he was standing there and caught glimpses of a tall white man, he thought it was another buyer. Alfred moved down the row and the trader scrambled to keep up with him. "Ah! So you've spotted him!"

Alfred nodded. "What's he doing here?" He asked. Before him was a large man, arms dangling in front of him. He was one of the tallest people Alfred had ever seen, with light blond hair, and skin as pale as snow. He had his eyes closed, face down turned.

The trader came around and put a hand to the white slave's arm. The big man didn't even shift as the trader started to talk. "This man came into debt while working in a coal shaft in a ways north." He said simply. "He's a foreigner, and doesn't speak much English, but he can take orders and is as strong as an ox."

"What's his name?" Alfred asked, and it was when he asked that question the man looked up from the ground, opening his eyes, and stared right into Alfred's. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. They were a stunning violet, a color he had never seen before.

The trader smiled. "His name is Ivan Braginski. The price is $187."

Alfred hesitated, mulling it over as the violet eyes turned from him back to the ground. He had already made up his mind. "How about $178?"

The trader shook his head. "$184 and not any less."

Alfred wanted to save money where he could. "How about $170 in cash, and the rest an equal amount in goods?" He had brought some of his goods for sale in town anyway.

The trader accepted the offer, and tried to swindle Alfred a few extra dollars' worth of goods. Alfred caught him, and after some more negotiation the Trader knocked off eight more dollars to get the goods that he wanted for his wife and children.

Ivan was taken off of the row and set to the side as Alfred finished his business in town, and came back to pick him up. As he helped the big man into the back of the wagon, the trader gave Alfred a package. "Here. An extra set of clothes that came with him is in here."

"Thanks." He took the package and glanced at the man as he did. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that anything even happened. Alfred frowned. He got back on the wagon and took the reins. "Let's go Wally." He gently snapped them and the horse started towards home.

The trip back, Alfred tried to ask Ivan, "So, you're on the way to your new home. How do you feel about that?" When he didn't answer, Alfred tried again. "Where are you from, anyway?" No answer. "….How about the weather? How do you like it?" He looked back, and Ivan was watching him out of the corner of his eye. As soon as they made eye-contact however, he instantly shifted his eyes away and out of the wagon. Alfred sighed, and decided to go ahead and look at the package he came with as Wally trotted on. He took the old fabric sac onto his lap and opened it. Like the trader said, there was a set of clothes in here. But there was also, "A scarf?" He said out loud, looking at an old, faded, and faintly coal covered pink scarf. "You won't need this around here." He said, shrugging, and flinging it to clear off some of the coal smell.

"That is mine!" He was startled by the booing voice that came behind him, thick with accent. Alfred looked back and saw Ivan staring right at the scarf.

"Oh, so you DO talk." Alfred smiled. He realized that it looked like he was about to throw it. Clearly the thing had a special meaning for the slave. "Don't worry, I'll keep it nice and safe." He smiled at the slave man. Ivan scowled towards him, and then looked away.

Alfred sighed as he turned back to the road, the plantation coming up ahead.

* * *

Hey y'all! Geo here. ^~^ I know this'll probably make people angry or something as I do stereotypical people, but hey.

This is based off an RP with my friend(I only do RPs with two people. If I try others I fail). I was Russia, and she was America. Most of the characters are not based off of the Hetalia characters. Thus far we only have four, and one is a double of the same country, so yeah.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy. ^_~


	2. The First Evening

Hey y'all. There's a mass of introductions of character in this chapter, and it is 3 times as long as the first(I know I know). Strangely enough it only took twice as long to write. (o.e)

I'm trying my best to make the people act like they are from the time period VS now with the information I remember. Problem is that I'm not one for history. There will be plenty of inconsistencies to what is true and historical. My partner is much more interested in history than I am, but she's not catching me and telling me if anything I am saying is wrong, SO oh well.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy.

* * *

Alfred arrived home and got off the wagon. He told Ivan to wait in his spot as he went to get someone to show him around the plantation. On the porch there were two women chatting away. One was old, with gray hair, a wrinkled face, and a body that was too big and heavy to get out of the chair that she was sitting in. The other was young and youthful, with beautiful dark gold hair tied back into a bun, and Alfred's own wife.

As Alfred headed up the stairs, the younger of the two women jumped up. "Alfred! Welcome home!"

"Hi Amelia." He said with a smile. She met him at the top of the stairs, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he her waist. She gave him a peck on the lips. "How was your day?" He asked her.

Amelia mulled it over. "A bit boring, but productive. Elizabeth and I repaired all of the horse blankets for the winter time." She gestured over to the pile of warm blankets.

Alfred blinked. "Why? It's only the beginning of Spring!"

Amelia pouted. "I was bored." She huffed. "And it's too hot to do anything."

"Take better care of your wife! You know how she gets." The old lady called. "And not one for hand work, I'll tell you what."

Alfred forced a bit of a laugh. He didn't really like Elizabeth. She would stick her nose into things that she really didn't belong in, but he couldn't complain too much, because she was one of Amelia's good friends. "I know." He admitted. "Too hot huh?" He thought for a bit. "How about after dinner we go to the lake and swim?" He offered.

Amelia's eyes lit up. "That sounds great!" And then her eyes changed. "DINNER!" And Amelia rushed off to the kitchen. Alfred didn't force a laugh this time.

"Hey! Send Nadeen out here please!" He called after her. After he heard something that sounded an affirmation, he headed over to where Elizabeth was sitting. "At least she's a good cook," He said to her. He actually meant that one. He sat on the rocking chair, and sighed. 'It's just a shame I don't enjoy this as much as someone who loves her might,' He thought.

"So," The old woman started, "When are you two going to start having children?"

Alfred had his internal groan again. "We're not ready yet," He told her.

"You mean you're not ready yet," The old lady said lazily. "Amelia's really wanting children."

Alfred sighed. Please come out and save me soon, he willed.

There was the clatter of the front door opening and closing. "Is there somethin' ya need from me, ?" It was a middle aged woman, a little on the skinny side and a good, but fierce helper.

Alfred got up and headed over to the speaker, the house slave Nadeen. "Yeah. I got the new hand. I was wondering if you could show him around a bit and tell him how it works here."

The woman nodded. "Sure, just lead me to the man and I'll take it from there." She put her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth was giving Alfred a disapproving look. Alfred ignored it as he lead Nadeen down to the wagon, her eyes going wide as she saw the person in the wagon. "Come on out, Ivan," He said. After some hesitation Ivan lumbered out of the wagon, and was looking down at the ground.

"A white slave… Huh. That ain't something you see every day." Nadeen looked at the tall, silent Russian. "What's your name?" Ivan looked at the black woman, and didn't speak. Alfred opened his mouth and was about to say his name again, but Nadeen put up a hand. "Sorry, don't mean to be rude , but I want him to say his name."

Ivan furrowed his brow.

"He doesn't speak much," Alfred told her, but the woman just kept staring up at Ivan.

Finally, after a long staring contest Ivan looked away. He said, "My name is Ivan Braginski."

Nadeen grinned from ear to ear. "Ivan, huh? I'm Nadeen, and we two are gonna go for a walk."

Ivan gave a forced little smile back, but after the restraints were off, Nadeen had taken Alfred under her wing as well as the package of clothes(Minus the scarf), and headed off to go show him where he'd be living, and the other basic places, explaining the rules on the way.

Alfred watched the two of them go before coming back up to the porch. Elizabeth was just coming back out. "Alfred, Elizabeth is going to stay for dinner." She smiled at him.

Alfred groaned internally, but nodded. "That's fine."

Amelia dragged Alfred inside to help set the table.

* * *

Nadeen had shown Ivan where the bathroom was, the river they washed their clothes and bathed, the times and the rules of the place. "We work from sunrise to sunset, or when the work is done. But then there's always more work, so you know." She gave Ivan a grin. "Also, you better keep on working or else the driver will have to punish you." Ivan was a little overwhelmed and couldn't even ask what a Driver was, but was taking it in pretty well. He was also warming up to the old lady pretty quickly. However, talking with her made him nervous. His English wasn't that good yet, and the words she was saying spun around his head. "Any questions before I show you to where you'll be sleepin' darlin'?" She asked.

Ivan shook his head. "No. No questions," He admitted. By now he was sweating profusely. It was much too hot for him here… He should have taken a drink up the river.

Nadeen showed him to the slaves' quarters. There she showed him an empty cot and a thin blanket for him to use. "The day's almost over, and I'm sure you're tired. Just rest for now." Nadeen left Ivan.

Ivan sat down on the cot, and put his hands on his head. He was tired, and was too hot to lay down just yet. He was starting to doze while he was in a sitting position. He heard the creak of the door to the room open, but not enough for someone to come in. Then, there was whispering, "There! See! A white man!" "What's he doin' here?" Ivan opened his eyes and looked towards the door. There, in the doorway was a small dark skinned girl. She was looking to her right at someone whose half side of the head was just barely visible.

"Hello," Ivan said, smiling a bit at the door.

The two startled, and hid behind the frames of the door. Though it didn't take long for the girl to come out, and push open the door. She couldn't have been more than eight years old. "People been sayin' there's a white slave that's come 'round. Is that you?" She asked bravely.

Ivan slowly nodded. "Da, it is me." He admitted.

The young boy came in after the girl. "You talk funny. Where are you from Mister?"

He smiled at the boy. "I am from a place, far, far away." He said.

The girl's eyes went wide. "Are you from one of those fairy tales?" She asked in wonder.

Ivan chuckled. He liked kids. And they spoke simple English too. "Mmm… No. Thought I was for while." He mused. "What are—"

"Sasha! Jackie! Leave the poor man alone!" A loud, commanding, and womanly voice came from the doorway. It was a large black woman with a well-worn face and wrinkles that told Ivan she was at least sixty.

The two kids flinched. "Sorry Big Mama," They said in unison.

The woman's features softened into a smile. "Now children, you can bother him in the morning, but for now, run along and go play."

The two kids looked at each other, and then nodded. "Okaaaaay," One drawled out. "Let's go Sasha," The boy took the girl's hand and they headed off together.

The woman dubbed 'Big Mama' waddled into the room. "So, you're the new guy." She said, hands on her hips. "Run into trouble to get yourself stuck like this."

Ivan grew quiet again.

Big Mama sighed, and smiled at the man. "Now now, it'll be fine. You got lucky getting' Mister Jones to be your master. Though shoulda known those two would come see right away." She shook her head. "Little rascals."

Ivan looked up. "It is okay." He smiled a bit.

Big mama whistled. "I'm gonna take it you like kids." She said. Ivan nodded. "Well aren't you sweet, even after this kinda day!" She grinned. "I'm Agnie, but folks 'round here, they call me Big Mama."

Ivan smiled. The people here were nice. He stood up and took Big Mama's outstretched hand, and remembered one of the nice little formal greetings that he had seen while traveling. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Big Mama," He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh my lord," She said, first putting her hand to her chest and then fanning herself with it. "Aren't you a charmer?" She took her hand back after a moment. "Are ya hungry?"

Ivan nodded.

"Then just wait right here, while Big Mama goes and gets you some supper." She waddled off out the door. Ivan sat back down on the bed, and wound up feeling even more exhausted than he had five minutes before. He lay down on the cot, and fell asleep.

There was some rattling beside him, and a gentle push to make him wake up. "Supper, Ivan," Big Mama said. It was some bread and some sort of soup. It smelled good, and warm. Ivan sat up as Big Mama headed out to guard the door, onlookers wanting to see what the new slave looked like, and if the rumors where true. "He IS white!" "Did someone stick him in the dust?"

"You leave the man in peace!" Big Mama shouted, shooing them out of the room, one protesting he needed to get in because it was his room too.

Ivan ate his soup and bread while listening to the ruckus. Unknown to him, the driver was working his way down the halls…

* * *

David Smith's day was nearly done. All he had to do now was stick these good for nothing things back in their sleep spaces. David Smith was a well-muscled man with a bad temper. He hated that his boss, Alfred, actually treated these worthless things like they were something more than what they were. However, Smith had been fired from several plantations because he damaged the labor, and threatened master after master. Alfred was the only one that would hire him. "He's too much of a pansy to run this place," He grumbled to himself. "He'll go out soon enough, just like his dad," He sneered. 'And I don't have to lift a finger', He mused. 'Then I can grab this place, and his wife.' Smith relished the thought. He wanted that beautiful woman and strong woman under him. Maybe he could entice her.

His thoughts were taken away from his little fantasy as he saw a large group of slaves gathered around a door, all being held back by the fat one. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He bellowed.

The slaves were startled like the frightened mice they were. Most of them dispersed, while the rest pressed themselves against the walls, out of his way.

Smith glared at them. "Get back to your—" And then the door behind the fat slave opened up. Out of it poked out a white face with hair paler than Smith had ever seen before, and he was TALL.

Tall and white.

"HEY! I thought I was the only white man here!" He shouted as the man passed the fat slave woman an empty bowl after a few words between them. "Come out here right now!"

The white man looked at him with the eyes of a cow, and Smith had to suppress a shiver. Then, the white man retreated back into the room.

David Smith moved to go to the room, but the fat one got in the way. "Now now Mr. Smith, he's new here." She said, trying to calm him down.

He put a hand to her chest, and in a moment the woman was on the ground. "Do not block me next time," He growled. He glared at the door. He would deal with that man again later. He walked on.

* * *

Ivan heard the argument and the thunk. He opened the door again and saw Big Mama trying to get back up. He hurried out to help her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She took his arm, helping herself up. "Hoo- Yeah, just fine. It's not the first time that happened." Ivan was giving her a worried look. She patted his arm. "Nothing to worry about child." She said. "That was just the Driver, ." She looked at Ivan. "He is a very, very bad man. Do not make him mad if you can help it."

Ivan pressed his lips together and looked down the hallway, then back at Big Mama. "…What is Driver?"

He helped Big Mama into the room, even with her protesting. "A Driver is the one that dishes out punishments to us who aren't pullin' our weight." She groaned a bit as she sat down on the cot, resting. "Though, he'd have a time tryin' to punish you." She smiled up at Ivan. "You'd probably just toss him into the next farm. Ne'er have to see him again." She joked.

Ivan smiled at her. She seemed to be in good humor at least.

* * *

Amelia sat down to the dinner with her wonderful husband and her old friend whom she considered an aunt. The discussions were light hearted mostly, but Elizabeth kept grilling Alfred on questions that Amelia wanted answered. Elizabeth didn't get nearly as far as Amelia.

After dinner, Alfred excused himself to go help Nadeen take the dishes back to the kitchen.

Amelia was seeing Elizabeth to her ride back to her estate. "I'll send you a letter or drop by myself next time." She promised her.

Elizabeth gave Amelia this knowing smile. "I know you can do it, my dear Amelia." She cupped the young woman's face I her hands and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Sometimes we women just have to convince the man we know what's best." She winked.

Amelia smiled a little wider than usual.

"Do you have something planned for tonight?" Elizabeth asked, leering.

Amelia gave her an innocent look. "No. I'm just going swimming with Alfred."

"But…?"

"I don't like my bathing suit much."

Elizabeth giggled and gave her an approving nod. They bid farewell, and Elizabeth was off.

Amelia stopped in the house only for a moment to grab a towel and tell Alfred, "I'm going ahead!"

"I thought we would go together," Alfred called back from the kitchen.

"You're taking too long. I'll see you there." And Amelia was off. As soon as she got to the pond, a little pond that was relatively secluded, Amelia stripped off her clothes, tossing everything, dress, blouse, and all undergarments on the ground. She dove into the water.

She swam around, soaking and enjoying the warm water as she heard from the shore a stuttering "A-Amelia?" Alfred had finally come.

She ducked under the water, and come up closer to shore. "Hey Al. Come on in, the water's nice." She shook her head, water droplets shaken off every which way. She came closer to shore as her husband hesitated. He was standing at the water's edge in his bathing suit. "Come on!" She reached up and grabbed his hand, only half out of the water, the other half sitting in the warmth. She pulled the stunned man into the water.

"A-Amelia," He started again.

"Come, into the water," She enticed him. "Come with me." She let go of him, and dove back in, swimming around as Alfred got deeper into the water, and now, when he was waist deep in the water, she swam up in front of him, and smiled up. "I bet you can't catch me," She said playfully. She heard Alfred start to say her name again, as she flipped onto her front and bolted away.

When he didn't come after her, she paused, and came back. "What is it Al?" She finally asked.

Alfred was red. "I-I know that you really want kids, but I'm just not ready for it."

Amelia frowned. She stood up in the water and put her arms around his waist. "Why not, Al? You have so much energy you'd be able to keep up with them." She pointed out. "You also have all this time right now. It's perfect."

Alfred shook his head, putting her hands on her hips. Amelia could feel his excitement below, pushing against her stomach as he said, "I just don't want to have kids right now."

"When?" She stressed.

Alfred looked at her with a confused look. "I-I don't know." He admitted.

"Maybe soon?"

Alfred sighed. "Maybe."

Amelia frowned, and wrapped her arms around Alfred. "Fine, not now," She said.

She felt Alfred's strong arms around her, and he murmured into her wet hair, "But you know…" He wiggled a bit.

Amelia giggled. "I understand." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he took her legs and put them around his waist, going deeper into the water.


	3. The Change Of Job

It had been a few days since Alfred brought Ivan back to work on his farm. Even though the man was a slave, he was a hard worker. He had been shown what the others were doing, and joined right in with the work. It seemed to Alfred that the man knew how to pace himself.

The day after Alfred had bought Ivan, he realized he forgot to warn Amelia about him. Amelia strode right up to Ivan, demanding to know what a man like him was doing in her field and that trespassers would not be taken lightly. Even if Amelia was a woman, she had the ability to be very intimidating. Alfred knew that she could actually turn on him in a heartbeat. Some of the others had come to the rescue since Ivan was startled and couldn't speak English for a good long while after the confrontation.

Amelia had come to Alfred for confirmation that there was indeed a white slave. Amelia had gone back and apologized, bringing Ivan something to eat later that day.

Though that wasn't the only way that Alfred noticed the large man in the fields. On the first day, one of the others gave him a hat that was too small for his head. After a few more, they gave him a different hat, a new one that had just been woven. Alfred guessed it was a welcoming present.

However, no matter how hard he worked and kept the hat on, the man was starting to move slower and slower, and his skin was getting red. He would not be able to last much longer out in the heat… With Smith now riding the poor man for slowing down, he wondered how long it would take before his new slave gave out.

"I think I'll make him take care of the horses," Alfred said off-handedly to Amelia one evening.

"Who?" She asked, lazing about unlady like, sprawled on the couch and on Alfred's lap. She was looking up at him, but he was leaning back, looking towards the ceiling.

"Ivan. " He rolled his head down to look at her. "He's a hard worker, but he doesn't take too well to the sun or the heat."

Amelia appeared thoughtful for a few moments. "Is he good with animals?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know. The trader didn't say anything about it." He mulled it over. "We'll try it for a few days." He said. "He's a strong one, so he could take care of them if he's able."

Amelia rolled over, on her stomach. "We need more hands in the field."

"We also need someone to take care of the horses," He told her.

Amelia sighed. "Okay, whatever you think is best," She said, rolling back to her comfy spot on Alfred's lap, and dozing, ready to go to sleep after their dinner.

Alfred gently stroked her side, thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

A couple bottles of whiskey and a night of wonder was all Smith wanted. He wanted to get rid of that white slave, and all the others for that matter. All of them were just dirt, replaceable. It would cost a pretty penny, but they were replaceable. His new boss didn't act that way, oh no. To himself, he mocked Alfred Jones, the man who had a soft spot for everything, and tried to save it. "Even old damned me," Smith said. He at least had one thing of the perfect night: Booze. He was drinking it like the fire consumed old unwanted letters. "Stupid kid. He's got some sorta hero complex." He laughed low, and took another swig. "Somebody should just end his life now, 'stead a waiting for it to happen." He mumbled. Another drink. He continued his drinking throughout the night, passing out just before dawn.

* * *

Ivan was early to rise. These past few weeks were tiring. He stood out in the heat, and he believed it was getting hotter each and every day. He was trying to work hard, but his body was telling him to escape from the heat of the sun, and sit under a tree. Escape.

He was not going to fold so easily. He would work hard, free man or not.

He was out in the fields early that morning, his new straw hat perched on his head.

"Hey! Ivan!"

Ivan looked up from what he was doing. It was the master. He stood up to his full height, and looked down at the ground after a moment and then back up to the master nervously. How was he supposed to greet him back? What did the other slaves say? "Hello ," He said, tripping and stuttering a little in his speech.

He thought he saw a look of surprise and happiness cross the smaller man's face. He motioned for Ivan to follow. "Come, I want you to meet someone," He said. Ivan hesitated, and Alfred walked on forward. "Come on, Ivan. Follow me."

Ivan lumbered after him.

It was a little walk, but soon the two men were at the stable. It was shady and cool in there. Ivan felt instant relief from the warm sun.

"I want you to meet them." Alfred motioned Ivan to come over. "These are Tanya and Wally." Ivan looked to where Alfred was looking. There were two big, strong looking horses. Alfred reached out a hand and was petting the large animal's face. "These are the plow horses. They take care of the heavy lifting around here as well."

Ivan wasn't sure what Alfred was trying to do. Was he saying that Ivan was going to take the place of a horse? "Is that so?" Was all he could manage back.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Come over here." Ivan came closer. "Go ahead and pet him." Alfred took his hand off of Wally's head. Ivan reached over to try and touch the horse's head. The horse snorted, and Ivan retracted his hand quickly. Alfred didn't laugh. Ivan felt Alfred grab his hand. "Come on, he won't hurt you," He said. He held Ivan's hand in front of Wally for a moment, and pressed his hand into the stallion's head. Ivan hesitated before starting to rub the horse's head gently.

He felt a bit of excitement as the horse leaned into his touch. Ivan giggled as he rubbed the horse's head.

He didn't notice Alfred watching, or his approving look. "Do you think you can handle them?" He asked.

Ivan hesitated. "I do not know."

'At least he's honest,' Alfred thought to himself. "I'll get someone to show you how to take care of them. Then in a week you can tell me." He went to get one of the men who worked in the stable only part time.

Ivan rubbed at the horse's head gently, and spoke to it in his native tongue, "This seems to be a good place. Are the people actually this nice?" His question was met with a snort, and the horse moved away. That's when Ivan noticed two other horses. One appeared to be a young mare, probably Wally's and Tanya's offspring. The other was a leaner black and white horse. It had come towards the edge of the pen and was looking at Ivan… Curiously. Ivan inched over to the horse, and reached out a hand to it. The horse pulled its head away and trotted around its little pen, away from Ivan. He sighed.

"Ivan." The voice from behind startled him. He turned around to see Alfred with a tall black man built with a fair amount of muscle. "This is Bob. Part of his job is to help out around the stables."

The large man nodded his greeting. "It is good to get some fresh blood around here, and to finally meet it." He spoke slow and lazily.

Alfred stayed around a while longer to help Bob explain to Ivan how to take care of the horses.

"And make sure to take special care of this guy," Alfred said, walking over to the horse that had hurried away from Ivan. "This is Wildfire," The young man said, though Ivan saw his face turn red a bit as he added, "I named him when I was younger, so don't laugh."

Ivan did smile at that a bit, covering his mouth with his hand to hide the smile.

Alfred went on, "This is the riding horse for the farm. He's not as strong as the others, but he's really fast." Alfred went to the younger horse. "And this is our in-training plow horse, Jill. She'll be working by this harvest."

The young horse was more wary of Ivan, but she seemed to like Alfred and Bob well enough.

An hour or so into the training, one of the other slaves came into the stable, calling for Alfred. " , ! Smith is going off on Lazy Tom!"

Ivan looked over just in time to see Alfred rushing out of the stable, hand having the slave lead the way out towards the field.

"Bad news," Bob said under his breath.

Ivan blinked. "What is?" He asked.

Bob looked at Ivan in his same low, lazy way. "Smith ain't the nicest man, and Lazy Tom's old. He ain't gonna last long if doesn't get there quick."

* * *

Alfred arrived in the field. Smith was getting held back by many of the other slaves. Lazy Tom wasn't in sight.

"YOU DIRT MEN GET OFF O' ME!" A slurred voice rang out. Alfred could see his white arm flailing around, trying to break free.

Alfred didn't hesitate as he came over, and grabbed Smith's arm, and pulled him. "Everyone let go!" He called to the slaves.

They hesitated before slowly, one by one letting go. The last one still holding onto Smith got an elbow in his ribs.

"You pieces of shit!" Smith yelled, trying to yank his arm away from Alfred's grasp.

Alfred's grip grew tighter as he pulled Smith away from the black men scooting back from him. " ," Alfred started, "Are you drunk?"

"LIKE HELL I AM!" He shouted at Alfred.

Alfred didn't like his attitude. He never did when he was like this. He smiled at the drunk man. "You aren't doing well to make me believe you." He said, and the drunk man tried to slug Alfred in the face. Al grabbed the fist as it went past his face, took it, and punched Smith in the head with his own hand.

Smith cried out. He tried to totter backwards, but Alfred's grip on his arms didn't let him. Smith glared at Alfred, blood coming down his face from a bashed in nose. "Ba—"

"Boss," Alfred quickly corrected him before he could finish saying it. He was smiling at him. "Why don't you take off back to your quarters and sober up. We'll talk about this later. Do you need some help back?"

Smith's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"No? Then go home." Alfred finally let go of the man. He looked as though he was ready to start another brawl, but tottered off instead, back to his quarters. After watching him walk off, Alfred called, "Where's Lazy Tom?"

"O'er here, ."

The voice made Alfred visibly relax. It was Lazy Tom's voice. He popped up from where he was laying behind a mound of dirt. "Sorry . Guess he no like my butt bein' up in the air so high as I work. These ol' legs don't bend the way they used to!" The man gave Alfred a toothy grin.

Lazy Tom was an older man, and had been working on the farm longer than Alfred. The reason he was called Lazy Tom wasn't his work ethic, which was enjoy your work any way you can, but because of the fact his eyes weren't looking the same direction.

"You're okay then old man?" Alfred asked.

Lazy Tom got up. "Ah yep—Oh! Back popped." He wiggled his legs, as if they had fallen asleep. "Thanks for coming 'ere, . Any longer I'd have come back out, and walloped that there Smith in the head with a stick." He laughed, but Alfred gave him a level look, trying hard not to break into the smile he was feeling.

"Tell me what happened," He said to another slave, knowing Lazy Tom would embellish.

Alfred came to David Smith's quarters a few hours later. The drunk was asleep, and Alfred woke him up. "Hey, it's time to talk." He said.

Smith glared at Alfred, feeling a headache coming on. "What d' you want?" He growled.

Alfred pulled up a chair. "You attacked Lazy Tom."

"Disciplined." Smith corrected.

"Attacked," Alfred re-corrected him. "You came onto the job drunk, and attacked one of my workers."

Smith grumbled and rolled his eyes. He was going to get lectured by this pansy. He felt his nose, crusted with blood and still askew. "I don't see what's the big deal. He's old, and he's not that useful. Need to get a better worker. Better than some white man who can't even take this heat." He sneered.

Alfred was not happy with Smith. Alfred rested his chin on his hand. "I can fire you right now. You'd have to leave these quarters and I'd get a couple of the big guys to toss you out." He was smiling, and sounded overly excited and happy.

Smith scowled, then smirked. "But then there'd be no-one to run this." He pointed out.

"I can manage." Alfred replied.

Smith snorted. "You're too soft, mister Jones," He threw in some venom and sarcasm at the end. "They don't respect you like they do me."

"I'm not the one that got a pile of slaves on him, am I?"

Smith was quiet, and scowling. He hated Alfred. He hated this weak pansy that got everything Smith wanted. Property, slaves, and a needy wife. Yes, he knew. Everyone knew.

Alfred got up. "I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Don't do it again." Alfred left Smith's quarters.

Smith stared up at the ceiling, and had the rage and anger start to stir in him. "Die, Alfred Jones," He growled under his breath, willing it to happen, and asking god, or the devil, to do it for him.

He did not care which.

* * *

This chapter is actually going away from how the RP had worked out. Smith wasn't really in the RP except to mess with Alfred and Ivan. Lazy Tom came in later as a throw-in character just because I wanted a silly old man.

I am trying to avoid the N-word-the older one- even though it's part of the time period. :/ So instead, dirt people. I think it gives about the same idea about how much Smith really thinks about the slaves under Alfred-or any slaves for that matter.

Anyway.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy.


	4. The Training

The first part of the week was a little confusing, but Bob's instructions and slow speech helped the foreign man a lot when it came to taking care of the large animals.

"Now you don't want to go spookin' them," The tall black man told Ivan. "They be really sweet, but if you spook 'em, you better get out of the way."

That did not make Ivan feel any better about this situation. However, half way through the week what Bob was showing him was becoming more routine, and easy to do. Clean the stable, take the horse out for a while, groom the horse, make sure it was well fed, and check the supplies and building to make sure nothing was in need of repair. It was tiring work, but it wasn't hard. Bob left Ivan to the horses after the fourth day, and would come back and run through the list with the new comer the next two.

"Tomorrow Mister Jones is gonna come and see how you're doin' back here… I'd say pretty well though." Bob was giving Ivan an encouraging nod. "Must be tellin' 'em somethin' in that language of yours to make them like you too." Bob paused as Ivan thanked him. "Do they understand what you tell them?" He asked.

Ivan chuckled. "Do not know." He admitted. "At least they know what I am meaning." He was rubbing Tanya's head. "Thank you for help past week."

"It was nothin'. Now you be good." Bob headed out.

Ivan turned back to the horse and spoke to her in his native tongue. "It is strange, Tanya. I could just steal you and leave right now." He petted her head, and shook his own. "But would not get very far on foot." He laughed gently. Ivan could not ride, he didn't know how. "I do not know where I would go then either," He mused, telling his worries to the horse. Tanya nudged his head as he did this, giving the man licks and kisses. In the end, Ivan was chuckling and pushing the horse off of his head. "Thank you, Tanya," He murmured. This one would never tell his worries to anyone else. He patted her nose. "I will head to bed now. Good night." He petted each horse in turn, telling them each good night and sweet dreams.

When he got back to his sleeping quarters he heard giggles, and as soon as he opened the door, the giggles stopped. Ivan closed the door after him, and said in a low voice, "I feel eyes on me. Could they be goblins?"

Snickers.

Ivan paused. "Could they be gnomes?"

More snickers.

"Or could they be little mice that are chewing holes in socks?"

"We ain't no mice!" Jackie retorted from his hiding spot.

Ivan snatched up the little boy. "Ah! Is no mouse after all! Is Jackie!"

Jackie squirmed as he heard a laugh from under his cot. He leaned down, and reached under it, turning Jackie upside down while hooked in his other arm. "Ahhhh! I'm getting dizzy!" Jackie whined as Ivan fished out Sasha.

"And other is little Sasha, is not?" He asked, Jackie now right side up and both of them held up off the ground.

Sasha pouted. "You weren' s'oppsed to find us!"

"At least you were supposed to find her first!" Jackie claimed, pointing to his sister.

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah he was."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "You two have come for another story?" He asked.

The two kids bounced up and down, excited. "Yeah!"

"What kind do you want to hear?"

"An adventure!" Jackie claimed.

"One with a princess!" Sasha chirped.

Ivan chuckled. "Okay, okay." He sat down and set the kids on either side of him on the cot. "Let me tell you story about brave princess…" He started.

Ivan's tale wound around, the princess being a lone hero at first, traveling to the rival kingdom's walls. Along the way she had gained followers, including marksman, hunters, and sorcerers. The ruler of the other land had come out and demanded that if the princess wanted to keep her country safe that he would marry him. The princess refused, because the king was much too old, and much to corrupt. When the king sent soldiers to the princess and her army, they retreated into the woods. The soldiers were quickly picked off.

After three days there were no more soldiers, and only the king's guards. The princess took one of the hunter's knives, and disguised herself as a young nobleman. She entered the palace with her charm and wit, and when she was close enough, she ended the ruler's life.

The prince of the land saw this happen, and could not bring himself to hate the woman, as she defended her country.

After many years, and many letters of the prince to the princess, running to her kingdom and her to his, they decided to get married. They became a single land with an understanding king, and a queen ready to defend them, and passed this legacy onto their children.

By the end of the story, the two had fallen asleep.

Big Mama had been listening from the door way. "Those two really do like ya now, honey."

Ivan chuckled. "It is just fine." He said quietly. He pulled the long, kinked hair out of Sasha's face. "Would mind bringing blankets?" He asked Big Mama

She waved a hand 'Of course' and trotted off to get them. Ivan took the kids, and lay them down on the cot. When Big Mama came back, he covered them with their blankets. He took his own, and fell asleep on the floor.

Ivan had woken up, and there stuck to his sides that morning were Sasha and Jackie. He groaned as he moved around, trying not to wake them up. He somehow managed to do that, and headed out to the stable.

Alfred had come a few hours after the day began. "You seem to be doing pretty well with them," The young man conceded. "For someone with no experience before, you're really good." He smiled at Ivan, and the big man felt his face flush a bit. His sunburn still lingered a bit from the week's previous work, but it was now peeling.

"…Nice," He said, remembering only that English words, and wasn't sure if he meant the horses were nice, if Bob was nice, or if Alfred was nice. All three were true.

Alfred grinned. "Yeah, they are." He went over and took a couple of reigns. "Now that you feel comfortable with them, it's time for your riding lesson." He held out a set of reigns to Ivan.

Ivan was dumbfounded. "Riding lesson?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I like to have most of my slaves to know how to ride so I can send them into town to get things."

Ivan blinked several times and shook his head. "No thank you."

Alfred gave Ivan a blank stare. "You are going to learn."

Ivan shook his head. "Is okay, do not need to know how."

"Yes you do." Alfred had the reigns for Wildfire wrapped around his hand. "I'll need you in case I need to send you into town for something big."

Ivan tried to think quickly. "Bob is big. He could—"

"Bob is someone I could send, but I want to be able to send you too."

Ivan shook his head again, more exasperated this time. It was not as if he didn't want to ride, he just didn't think he could. He was really big… And he would break a horse's back if he tried to. He didn't want to hurt the horses. "I cannot."

Alfred became stern. "Ivan, I'm your master, and I'm telling you, you are going to learn how to ride."

Ivan hesitated. "What if I break horse's back?"

Alfred laughed. It was loud, obnoxious, and kind of annoying. Ivan's ears turned red. "They're not going to get hurt that easily!" He dismissed Ivan's worry.

He mumbled something in Russian.

Alfred looked over. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Ivan responded.

Alfred waited a while longer, but then shrugged. He took Wildfire and told Ivan, "Bring Tanya or Wally, whichever you'd think could hold you up." The American teased him. Ivan was flushing badly as he took the stallion after Alfred.

Outside Alfred showed Ivan how to equip a horse for riding. "Now the first step, is getting on. Watch how I do it." He put one foot in the stirrup, a hand grabbing a chunk of Wildfire's mane, and pulled himself up. "Now you do it."

Ivan furrowed his brow. Alfred made it seem so simple. He hesitated before trying. He put a hand to gently grip Wally's main, put his foot in the stirrup, pushed up off the ground—And Ivan mentally freaked out. He fell backwards, stumbling on his feet, and Wally nickered as he trotted a few steps forward.

Alfred hurried Wildfire over to catch Wally's reigns before he went off somewhere. "Lean forward when you do it next time." He grinned at Ivan.

Ivan took a few breaths to calm him down, and tried once again. He felt like a clumsy monkey as he got onto Wally. His suspicion of such an image was confirmed when he heard Alfred snickering under his breath.

"Not bad," Alfred said. Now let's start with the riding."

After an hour, Ivan was exhausted. He had fallen off his horse twice. Only once did Alfred get off to help him up. He now had a sore back from landing on it. He could still walk though, without a problem.

"Why don't you go lay down for a few hours? I'll have Bob come and help out while you rest." Alfred offered as Ivan took the horses back to the stall.

Ivan shook his head. He didn't want to really make Bob take over his work. "Has helped much already," He said. "If need to, will ask later." Ivan looked towards the stable door as it burst open.

In the doorway was the same bad man that knocked down Big Mama. "You, slave, you're comin' with me."

"What for?" Alfred jumped in before Ivan could speak.

"Gotta have a hand to discipline those other slaves. Can't have a white man lowered completely." Smith sneered.

Ivan shook his head. "Will not do." He said firmly. They were nice people.

Smith raised his eyebrows. "Are you denying a direct order, slave?" The last word was pure venom on his lips.

Alfred stepped in between Ivan and the approaching Smith. "Wait, stop! Smith, what's happening?"

Smith glared at Alfred, but the boss didn't flinch. "What I say before?"

Alfred scowled. "You don't have the best record when it comes to telling the truth."

Ivan tilted his head, and smiled, "That is because is Asses' ass."

Alfred wound up laughing at what Ivan said, completely caught off-guard. Smith's face burned.

"AIN'T NO SLAVE, BLACK OR WHITE, THAT WILL BE DISRESPECTIN' ME!" Smith yowled, grabbing a whip from his belt.

Alfred tried to stop him, quickly saying, "No, wait, Smith, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have laughed-!"

Ivan put up an arm as the braided leather came at him, lashing at his arms as he hunkered down.

"STOP IT SMITH!" Alfred shouted, and jumped in front of Ivan to receive the lashings. The first one cracked across Alfred's face. He stood a few more lashing. Ivan felt a shiver go up his spine. "Mister Jones!" He scooped his master up in his arms, and turned his back to Smith. Lash after lash tore across his back, clothes ripped and his skin started to bleed raw. He bit his lip, wishing for Alfred to be okay. He could stand Smith's lashings—He could, and he would!

"Turn around you damned—"

The words cut short. Ivan looked back as he heard the thud. Bob was standing behind Smith, with a piece of wood in his hand. In one look at Alfred and Ivan, he said, "Go, now."

And Ivan left. He carried Alfred along in his arms. The smaller man was pressed against his chest, and still breathing.

Ivan ignored the pain in his back long enough to get to the house, which he pushed the door open with his shoulder and entered, calling, "HELP! MISTER JONES IS NEEDING HELP!"

Nadeen was the first to arrive. She hurried over to Ivan, and second was Amelia, who ran up and tried to get to Alfred. She gasped, hand clamped over her mouth when she saw what had happened to his face. Ivan shielded him from her.

Nadeen quickly spoke, " , clear off the table immediately." Amelia went to go do as the slave told her as the black woman hurried elsewhere to get a young slave girl to help, carrying bandages and towels.

Ivan set Alfred down on the table once it was cleared off. Nadeen put a towel on Alfred's face. "This is gonna hurt, ," She warned, and pressed down. There was a pained moan that came from Alfred as the towel was pressed down on his face.

Amelia was told to hold that towel. Ivan noticed that her arms were shaking, and that her eyes were watering. She wasn't crying though. A strong woman, he decided.

A few more towels were placed to Alfred's chest, where some blood seeped. Nadeen turned to Ivan. "Are you hurt as well?"

Ivan shook his head. "No," He lied.

And Nadeen knew he was. "Look at the floor."

Ivan looked around him. Blood was behind him. He had forgotten the pain, but now it was all coming back. The small slave girl took his arm and led him to a chair. Ivan took off his shirt, and the young girl started to tend to his wounds.

"What happened?" Amelia asked, eyes still on her husband.

Alfred smiled a bit at her. "Ivan saved me," He said, happily yet slowly.

Ivan shook his head. "Did nothing." He grumbled.

Amelia gently bit her lip. She looked over to Ivan. "Thank you." She said.

Ivan shook his head. "Did nothing," He repeated.

Alfred groaned. "Smith came… Attacked Ivan and me." He didn't go into details, as Amelia shushed him.

When the bleeding stopped, Amelia went to Ivan. "Again, thank you for saving Alfred." She went outside as Nadeen sat the master up. Amelia came back with a few slaves. Two to help carry Alfred upstairs, and another one for Ivan to lean on for the way back to the Slaves' quarters.

* * *

I'm trying this thing. Writing an hour a day on this.

It doesn't take long for this since it was planned out by RP.

Anyway- We never really played up the fact that Ivan was a WHITE slave in the RP. However, I thought that story wise, it should be the cause for a few problems. *EHEH* And thanks to the two who reviewed. ^~^ I'm not really known on here, but I'm glad I'm doing well to entertain regardless!

Sit back, relax, and enjoy.


	5. The Murder Atempt

Big Mama was there when Ivan was helped in.

"Oh my gracious child, what happened?" She went over to help Ivan, telling the one he was leaning on, "It's okay honey. I got him."

Ivan explained what had happened between groans of pain. She helped the poor man into his room, and to his cot. "Now you just lay yourself down now. You're going to be sleepin' on your stomach the next week or two."

Ivan grunted. "I know."

"Don't you 'I know' me child! You have been picking it up from those little rascles, haven't you." Ivan opened his mouth and Big Mama put up a hand. "Don't you back talk me, now down." She helped Ivan down on the cot, onto his stomach. "I'll get you somethin' to eat. You need it." She did a little extra sway, what happened to her hips when she was on a mission. This mission was to make the big man less stressed. He had done what he had done, there was no going back.

The two kids, Sasha and Jackie, were coming inside from playing on the other side of the quarters. "We heard that had come back!" Jackie said, excitedly. Sasha nodded. "Do you think he'll play with us?"

Big Mama shook her head. "No children. He's restin', ya hear? Don't go around disturbing him."

The twins looked crescent fallen. Big Mama huffed. "Don't you go lookin' at me like that! Look, if you want to see him, come and help me fetch him some supper."

"Okay!" Sasha answered for them both.

With Big Mama, they had gotten a big portion of the stew that the others had cooked up. After hearing about Ivan(Word spread quickly 'round here) they were more than happy to help a fellow man. "It's a good thing the Master's so liked around here." She muttered with a sigh. "He's such a good kid too."

She knocked on the door. "Come in," Ivan replied.

Big Mama came in, and Ivan was sitting up. "What are you doing sitting?" She demanded.

Ivan scratched the back of his head. "Was told food would be coming. Do not want to eat laying down…" As he spoke the twins had closed the distance, and were "Oh"ing and "Ah"ing at the bandages. Ivan looked at the two kids and gave a little chuckle.

Big Mama's face scrunched up in annoyance. "You two! What did I say about disturbing him? And you!" She turned to Ivan. "You shouldn't a' sat up without my help!"

Ivan looked up. "No, these two are okay." They snuggled into his sides and under his arm to avoid the look Big Mama was giving them.

Big Mama sighed. "You spoil them… Just like their mother used 'ta." She grumbled. She saw Ivan raise an eyebrow, and continued on as if nothing happened. She set the bowl of stew down. "Now children, come along with me so you can let him eat in peace," She emphasized the last word. "Come on now."

The two kids whined. "I wanna stay…"

"I do too…"

Ivan ruffled Jackie's head. "Come back after. Can't move, but can tell you stories."

Jackie looked at him skeptically. "Will you really?"

"I want one about a prince this time!" Sasha requested.

Jackie huffed. "I want one about a dragon that eats the prince!"

"You can't do that! The prince will slay it!"

Ivan chuckled, and Big Mama took the two of them. "Okay you two, time to get your butts out of his hair."

Ivan took a moment, first feeling his hair for these so called hair butts, and then said, "Big Mama, will you stay, please? I have questions…"

She turned to Ivan, and then seeing the beat down puppy look, she nodded. "Okay, honey. Just wait for these two rascals out of the way. Thomas!" She called.

"What is it?" A happy, yet old and crinkled voice called from down the hall.

"Do me a favor and make sure the twins stay out of Ivan's room."

Lazy Tom peeked out into the hallway. "You want me to look after those Raccoons?"

"Yes, Thomas." Big Mama took the kids and gently pushed them towards him. The twins were none too happy.

Lazy Tom gave them a toothy smile. "'Course Angie. Anything for the loveliest woman in the world!" He took the two kids, and headed outside, asking them if they ever say a crock with cat's whiskers.

Big Mama came back and pulled up a chair next to Ivan's cot. "What is it child?" She asked.

Ivan was spooning the stew into his mouth. He took a moment to gulp, and wiped his mouth with his wrist. "Why is Smith here?" He asked.

Big Mama sighed. New slaves… "To make sure we go and do our work right, and quick."

Ivan shook his head. "No. Why is Smith person here?" Ivan was struggling with the words.

Big Mama took a moment. "You mean, why is it him and not someone else?" Ivan nodded. She thought for a bit. "Well, you see, the last driver wasn't that bad, and started under the previous . He worked up until two years ago. He was old though, retired to spend some time with his wife." She waved a hand. "The previous didn't find a good driver to replace him, and 'stead went out into the fields himself to act as the driver. was a fair man," Big Mama admitted. "He treated us well, but his hand was also firm. The poor dear though, he over worked, and his heart just gave out." She placed a hand over her own chest, feeling her heart beating below as she sighed.

Ivan knit his eyebrows together. "His heart gave out…?"

Big Mama nodded. "Yep, poor man. It runs in his family. His father before, and his father before him." Though when Ivan gave her that look she said, "I'm not that old. I listen to them!" She huffed.

Ivan pressed his lips together. "What happened next?"

Big Mama mulled it over. "You see, Alfred was the one that took over the plantation. Now, I've raised this kid from when he was little…"

Ivan reached over and took Big Mama's hand. "A story for not now."

Big Mama took a moment, and then waved a hand. "Fine. I'll tell you it another time. He was a cutie." She smiled at Ivan, but then went on. "The previous driver had a son, and that'd be David or Smith as everyone calls him. He had gotten fired from several plantations, and the previous Smith sent Alfred a letter, asking him to take in his son as a last chance."

Ivan frowned. "So, is a pity take?"

Big Mama nodded. "He be a pity, al'right, but I think Smith knows that. Alfred really respected his dad, and doesn't want to give up on that man." Big Mama shuttered. "Though maybe now he'll see that be no good idea and kick him out." She puckered her lips, and crossed her arms. "We ain't be needin' no driver who is the incarnate of the Devil."

Ivan mulled this whole thing over. "That is sad."

Big Mama shrugged. "It's what it is. Just gotta keep on going with what the master decides." She wasn't happy about that situation… She noticed Ivan had finished his stew. "Ya full, honey?"

Ivan nodded. "Thank you," He said as she took the bowl away.

"Don't worry about it. Now you don't strain your back. Lay down, even if you're going to tell those kids a story like you say you're gonna."

Ivan smiled. "Yes. Tell them they can come back in."

Big Mama obliged. She found them with Lazy Tom, wrapped in some sort of tale about the knickknacks in his room. "You two, Ivan's gonna be waintin', so don't be too long."

They called back and enthusiastic but distracted "Okay!"

When Big Mama swung by to listen in, she paused at Ivan's room and leaned on the door, listening as he told the story of how a prince gotten swallowed by a dragon, and survived. Big Mama mused. "He's spoilin' those kids, Georgia." She wobbled off to her room.

* * *

Alfred woke up the next morning with Amelia by his side. She was curled in a ball, head against his side. He looked over to her, gently stroking her short blond hair. "…How's Ivan doing?" He wondered aloud, looking up towards the ceiling. He was so tired. His face was sore and his chest hurt. It took an hour, maybe more, for Amelia to wake up. It at least felt like an hour. He was bored in bed, and when he finally tried to move, he woke Amelia up.

"Good morning Alfred," She murmured, sleep clouding her voice as she pushed herself up. She leaned down and kissed him. "How are you feeling?"

Alfred grumbled. "I hurt. I can't move my face. And I'm bored."

Amelia gave a laugh. "Good to know you're not too hurt." She mused.

Alfred tried to sit up, asking, "Where's Ivan?"

Amelia gently pressed a hand to his chest. Gently was not the right word. The woman could go head to head with Alfred on a good day. On a bad day like today, she had him pinned to the bed. "Now, don't move." She rubbed his shoulder. "Ivan is hurt, but he'll live. Nearly gave us all a heart attack bursting through the door with you in his arms."

Alfred blushed a bit, though he wasn't quite sure why. "I'm glad he's fine."

Amelia brushed Alfred's hair out of his face, and said, "I think he's a good man. I don't see how he became such a thing." She frowned, but then kissed Alfred's head. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

And off she went. Alfred just lay there, looking at the ceiling. 'I'm not that small', He thought, 'but I didn't realize he was so big.' He must seem like a child too. Just how old was Ivan? He looked worn through the years… Almost fourty, he guessed, but he was strong. He still must have some youth still left over… "I'll ask him when I see him." He said decidedly, wanting to know more about the white man under him, and finally admitting it too.

* * *

Smith had been confined to his quarters by the dirt men. Alfred hadn't woken up, as far as he knew. Damned man. He slipped up. Oh well, it's not as if Alfred had a will, or any male relatives that could take over the plantation. If anything, he had to get out of there before Alfred had a chance to fire him. The word had spread in the plantation, but lord knows the law won't listen to those things. He waited, he would wait. "Come here ya pieces of horse shit," He grumbled under his breath, waiting for one of them to come with his 'food', they called it. Then he would grab whoever it was. He would get out of here.

* * *

Ivan had heard word that Smith had escaped about two days ago. Ivan was still in pain, but he could move and start his job off with the horses, assuring Bob that yes, he was just fine. He stopped by the house once to check up on Alfred, and Nadeen had told him that the master was resting, adding on that he was doing much better, but still bed ridden.

Amelia came out to chat with Ivan from time to time as well. It was nothing big. She just would sit, and chat. Ivan guessed she was grateful, but didn't know how to show it besides doing that.

On the third day, she said, "I think when Alfred gets better, I'll start taking him to church again." She petted Wildfire's head. "Do you go to church, Ivan?"

Ivan nodded. "Used to, every week." He admitted.

Amelia looked towards him as Wildfire gave her cheek a good lick. She gently popped the horse on the nose which made him trot away. "What's your section?" She asked.

Ivan shrugged. He didn't know the English names.

Amelia nodded. "I'll bring you a cross sometime then. And a bible, if they let me." She grinned. "Might take you one day if you decide to be my man's protector!" She teased.

Ivan smiled a bit. "Would be pleasant, . "

She decided on it. "I will take you when we go!" She said happily.

And with that and a flurry of her hand, she walked off. Ivan had heard stories of different tales from the bible. He couldn't help but imagine Amelia as Lilim, the unwritten wife. Strong and daring. The equal to her husband. Ivan didn't see much harm in having such a woman for a wife. He smiled a bit. Alfred was lucky, wasn't he?

* * *

On the way back, Amelia was walking around the plantation, and nearer the grove. She was in a good mood. The big man was a church goer, so at the very least he was a God's man. She was happy until she spotted someone. She felt her good mood slip away as she hurried up to the lurking figure. "Smith!" She barked.

The man flinched, but then turned around to give Amelia that smile… A smile that made her skin crawl. "Hello . What a pleasant surprise," He said in a tone that dripped sarcasm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had your tail tucked between your legs and ran, dog!" She spat at him, coming up closer.

"A lady should watch what she says." Smith was quickly getting impatient.

"And a dog should obey his master's orders, pup." She had come up feet away from him.

That statement earned her a slap to the face. "Shut up, bitch."

Amelia returned a hit to his gut.

Smith kept his ground, but the punch did hurt like hell. "Ugh!" He bent over, grabbing her fist. "You—" He pulled her fist away from his body, and pulled Amelia up to him, grabbing her chin in his hand. "You should learn your place, woman." He smirked. "Though it would be fun to train you."

Amelia was fighting, squirming. She stomped down on his foot, hard. He yelped, and let go of her. She went in to hit him again, but next thing she knew, she was sprawling on the ground.

"I got other things to do, ." He said, suddenly calm, and business like.

Amelia groaned as she pushed herself back up onto her feet, and sprung on Smith's turned back. "You will do no business while you are here!"

Smith fought Amelia a while, and eventually did toss her off again. When she hit this time, she was also topped, and proceeded to have her stomach be met with fist after fist. She cried out in pain. "Better than hurting that pretty lil' face, not stay. Be a good girl for Daddy." He smirked. Amelia saw that, and he got up from her, and headed towards the house.

'Alfred' She thought. "Alfred…!" She groaned.

" ! Was that you?" Someone called.

"C-come! Help me!" She yelled back. Soon help came, and she told them(Dizzy she couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman) to fetch Ivan, tell him there was trouble, and to go help her husband.

* * *

Ivan was brushing Tanya as a young slave boy ran in, yelling, "Ivan, Ivan! There's trouble! said to hurry to the house! is in danger!"

Ivan left Tanya the moment that the boy said 'There's trouble'. He could have jumped on the horse and rode over to the house, but he had not ridden since the first time a few days ago. Instead, he ran. He ignored the pain surging though his back as he bolted as fast as he could down the path to the house. He burst in, saying, "Am Sorry—" To Nadeen as he hurried past her, only hearing a confused voice demanding what he was doing. "Where is ' room?" He demanded.

"Last door on the left. Ivan, what's wrong?"

Ivan didn't answer as he hurried, hoping that it was nothing serious— As he opened the room, he saw Smith looming over Alfred, knife in hand.

Ivan's and Smith's eyes met. "STOP!" Ivan cried, barreling into the smaller, but muscular man. He started to wrestle with him, one hand clamped over the wrist with his knife.

* * *

Alfred woke up, startled and unfocused. "Wha-what's going on-?" He saw the two on the ground, a flash of metal went through the air, and the smell of blood. Panic was filling his mind, and his heart started to beat quickly. Oh god. He put a hand to his chest, and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't. The smell of blood was becoming thicker, and he was becoming more panicked. He had to stop them. How? Simplest way first.

"YOU TWO STOP!" He yelled.

Ivan had pinned Smith down before he had obliged. Smith struggled under him.

Smith looked at Alfred. "YOUR SLAVE IS CRAZY! He just came out of no-where and tried to ATTACK YOU! Then he attacked ME!"

Alfred felt a shiver go up his spine. "Ivan, is this true?" He asked, flatly.

Ivan looked down and shook his head. "No." He said, honestly.

"….Smith, drop the knife."

"What the—"

"Drop the KNIFE, Smith. "

Smith furrowed his brow, but Ivan's hand started to crush his wrist. He let out a yelp as the blade fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Now Ivan, let go of the man." Ivan hesitated. Alfred could see his willingness to disobey the order. "NOW." HE demanded.

Ivan let go of Smith. The two stood up, and Smith had scooted away from the large Russian.

Alfred's chest was untightening ever so slightly. He took a few more deep breaths. "What happened?" He demanded.

Smith glowered. "I saw this THING acting suspicious so I followed him, ." He stated, sneering."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "He's not the one who had a knife in his hand." He pointed out. Before Smith could retaliate, Alfred said, "Smith, you are fired. Get out of my house, and stay away from my farm."

Smith started to protest, "You can't fire me! Who will make sure your slaves are in order?"

Alfred smiled. "I will. Now get you bastard." He said it overly happy, which made Smith start to rile.

Ivan stepped towards Smith, arms spread wide as if to hug him. "Come here. I can throw you out by self!" Ivan chirped happily.

Smith shivered from the pair of smiling faces. He got the feeling that the two other men in the room could easily become madmen, and attack him.

He bolted, screaming back, "YOU SONS OF BITCHES WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!"

Alfred felt his body slowly start to relax, and closed his eyes. His chest was still somewhat tight. He felt a hand on his back. He leaned into it as it rubbed. "Mmm…" He enjoyed it. He was breathing better as he heard a voice from the door way, "What happened ?"

It was Nadeen.

Alfred sighed. "Ivan came and saved me again." He said gratefully, not bothering to look at the white slave as his back got rubbed.

He could hear the skepticism in her voice. "So that, , had come to attack you again?" She was startled.

Alfred nodded. "Can you go make dinner for three? I want to treat Ivan to something, as a thank you."

He heard the Russian's hesitation, speaking in a hushed tone in a foreign language. Nadeen's footsteps faded, and Alfred opened his eyes to look at the man towering above him. "I'm all right." He reassured him. He eyed Ivan as he moved his hand away. "I want to ask you a few questions…"

* * *

My gosh, this one is the longest chapter thus far. e.e It took me three writing sessions instead of one or two.

This chapter has more explanations. I need to work on how to integrate that more than anything else. A person telling a story like that... Can get you kinda glazed over.

And THANK YOU FOR NOW I HAVE 3X AS MANY REVIEWS! 33

Sit back, relax, and enjoy~


	6. The Chat

Ivan sat down next to Alfred's bed. He was feeling as if his back was burning. Alfred had spoken to him, but his mind was not focusing on the English, and just the growing pain.

Eventually Alfred's attentions were turned away. He was still talking, but Ivan didn't register any question words except every once in a while. The young slave girl from a couple days came and helped Ivan once again, tending to his wounds. Ivan still felt the pain, but after the girl was finished, he wasn't asked to leave.

Alfred waited a bit, and kept asking the same thing about every two minutes. After the third time Ivan heard the question. "How are you doing now? Can you respond?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, ."

Alfred nodded. "Good." He smiled at Ivan, making his heart flutter a bit. Alfred asked his questions: "Why are you here, Ivan?"

Ivan blinked at the question. "Here?" He asked.

Alfred nodded. "You look old to be sold off into slavery, no matter how strong you are. It looks like your strongest days are far over."

Ivan felt a hint of annoyance. "How old do you think I am? Grandpa age?"

Alfred snorted. "You have the white hair." He teased.

Ivan grumbled, and pulled at his platinum blond hair. "Is blond. No white." He bit back, "Stupid American," from his sentence. He was still under Alfred…

"So how old are you?" Alfred asked.

Ivan hesitated from his question. He did not know, actually. "I am…." He knew where he was around. "Thirty-one." He decided.

Alfred looked startled. Did he actually think Ivan was that old…? He shook his head. Alfred chirped, "You're not that much older than me!" He seemed… Happy? Why was he happy about that?

Alfred wiggled in his bed. "Now… You were sold off as property, right?" Ivan nodded. "Then why are you so loyal to me? You could have let Smith get me twice now."

Ivan looked at Alfred for a long moment. He didn't realize he was making the young man squirm. "Because Smith is bad man." He stated bluntly.

"And I'm good?"

Ivan was startled by this question. He mulled it over. He treated his slaves like workers. They weren't treated as well as they could have been, but catching stories of the horrible conditions that settled many of the ones in trade made him think that they were in good hands. All the slaves spoke highly of Alfred, yet did acknowledge that he was still a slave holder, so not the best. In his mind, all he seen from Alfred was really compassion and respect, even if he bought people. "Yes. I believe you are good man."

Alfred visibly relaxed. "So you protect the good men from the bad?" He grinned at Ivan. "Sounds like a hero." He sounded wistful.

Ivan waited for a while. Alfred seemed to have gone off into his own world. "Is… Something you want to be?" He asked the young man.

Alfred nodded in a day-dreaming fashion. "Yeah. I want to go be a ranger."

Ivan tilted his head. "Why? You have much here."

Alfred looked at Ivan, and suddenly became much more animated. "But it's tedious here! Work, make sure everything's going smoothly, making sure everything is fixed, and if not telling someone to go do it or myself, and running errands. No, that's not interesting." He waved a hand up in the air. "I want to go down to Texas, and become a ranger." He had this big grin on his face. "Getting outlaws, every day something new, and going across the big state." He sighed, leaning back. "That would be an amazing life. Exciting. Not like here."

Ivan nodded in understanding.

Alfred mulled things over. "But someone's got to run this place. Though I didn't get very good help."

"Yes did not," Ivan said simply.

Alfred shot him a look, and Ivan shut his mouth, dipping his head. "I have my reasons," Alfred said with a huff.

After a while longer, Ivan had found out that Alfred was a worrier, even though he seemed to take things in stride. He did say he worried over Amelia, because she was always bored, but never seemed to have more than an awkward fondness for his own wife… It was odd. He didn't dig deeper. He didn't want to pry.

It crossed his mind to ask this man why he was telling and asking Ivan all of this stuff, but once he did, would he remember Ivan was a slave and send him away? He furrowed his brow in thought.

Nadeen came up and announced, "Dinner is ready, . Do you need help out of bed?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah. I've been lazy enough all day." He decided, and got up. He groaned, and Ivan looked towards his chest as Alfred touched his healing wounds from the whip. They were much better now. He motioned for Ivan. "Here, I'll help you stand." He held out his hand to the large man.

Ivan shook his head. "No, is okay. I can stand." Ivan tried to get up, and instantly felt his back telling him no. He slammed back down into the chair. He felt a hand on his wrist pull him up with so much strength. Ivan became dizzy from the speed and nearly toppled over.

"Are you alright, big guy?" Alfred asked.

Ivan nodded. "D-da. Just fine." He said, hand to his head. Did Alfred just pull him up? This little man?

Alfred grinned. "Good. Now come on. It's time for dinner."

* * *

A short chapter. This took two sessions because... Welp, I'm sick. x.x I'm sick so I can't write all too much.. But I must keep writing at least once a day.

For those of you wondering about when the romance will actually bloom between Ivan and Alfred will be, it'll still be a while longer. Yes, it is a RusAme story, and another pairing that you'll see about a little before the first pairing comes up. ^_~

Anyway.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy~


	7. The Day of Worship

About a month had passed since the attempted murder by Smith. Alfred had fully healed, except for the few fresh scars, including the one that cut across his face diagonally. Looking in the old mirror in his wash room, he could tell that he was close to having his right eye damaged. He ran his finger along it, as he had done so many times these past few weeks.

"Alfred! Are you done? We're going to be late!" Amelia called from down the stairs.

"Hold your horses!" Alfred called back, backing away from the mirror to grab his nice jacket that he had worn every Sunday since—His church coat.

Alfred hurried downstairs to a well-dressed Amelia. She had her hair pulled back in a tight bun with pieces of hair falling forward to frame her face. She wore a modest dress, and was tapping her foot. "Are you done?" She huffed.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I'm done." He walked on by, and Amelia looped her arm through Alfred's. She pressed against him, and pushed him forward, hurrying him. "What's your hurry?" He asked.

"I, for once, want to not be late going to church."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Though last time, it was pretty funny to watch you fight with old Mrs. Vanderkamp for a couple seats." He chuckled.

He got a small smile out of Amelia, who was clearly trying to be stern. "Old lady had what was coming to her. Come on Al!" She hurried him down the path, towards the stable.

Ivan was waiting outside the stable with Wildfire. He had all the riding equipment, and no carriage. "Carriage broke axel last night. Is getting fixed. Would you like second horse?" He asked.

"A second horse, Ivan." Alfred corrected with a smile.

Amelia thought, and looked down at her dress. "No. I think one will be fine." She looked over to Alfred. "Besides, if we're late, maybe Alfred can make a better entrance on horseback?"

Alfred grinned at that. "Are you giving me permission?"

Amelia grinned back. "Maybe, but don't try to be late."

Alfred rolled his eyes as Ivan brought over the riding horse and climbed up onto it.

"How's your back?" Amelia asked Ivan as Alfred adjusted himself on the back of the horse.

"As said before, Mrs. Jones, just fine. Thank you for concern." He smiled at Amelia. The woman smiled a bit back. "Does not hurt no more."

Amelia took a second, and then giggled. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Ivan." She corrected him. Most of the time they were correcting his Russian-English troubles. Though sometimes the slave's English seeped into Ivan's speech, making him sound awkward and silly.

Ivan gave a sheepish smile as Alfred said, "Hey! That's my wife you're flirting with, Ivan!" Though it was a playful tone… Alfred actually minded. Strange. He normally didn't mind this much.

Ivan nodded. He then went to Amelia, and picked the woman up, and setting her on the horse, side saddle.

"Thanks!" She said happily, and wrapped her arms around Alfred's waist.

Alfred waited a moment, and tipped his hat to Ivan. "Have a good morning off. All of you." Since there was no driver anymore, no-one was really forced to work while Alfred and Amelia were gone these Sundays. Alfred didn't try to convince himself that they did.

* * *

Ivan nodded, and wished Alfred a good time at church. He snapped the reigns and off Alfred went, Amelia holding on as they made their way to town.

Ivan watched as the master and his wife headed off down the road to church. He sighed, and headed back to the slaves' quarters. There was someone reading from the bible out loud in front of the back entrance. He was very exuberant, and many ears were on him. Ivan moved his way passed the crowd back to his room. It almost always seemed to be empty when he entered. He got on his hands and knees and pulled out a cross from under the bed. He stood it up on the windowsill, and closed his eyes. He started to pray. First, praise to the Lord, and the fortune that had been placed upon him. He thanked him that even though he was a slave that he had gotten a kind master.

He thanked the Lord for his traveling, that he was able to leave his old country.

He thanked the Lord for the kind people in his new home. Yes, it was his home.

Then he asked God of many things.

He asked God to let him know how things were after he left.

He asked God to help the ones he had left.

He asked God to remove the ever growing confusion that was here.

During his prayers, two raccoons had slipped in. The two children were watching Ivan as he spoke in his native tongue. Ivan was well aware that they were there.

Once he was done, he unclasped his hands and turned to the two kids. "Good morning you two. Sleep well?" He asked them with a smile.

Jackie nodded. "Yes sir Mr. Ivan sir." He said with a bit of over-done formality.

Sasha elbowed her brother in the stomach. "You said sir twice!" She huffed.

Ivan chuckled. "What is this about children?"

Sasha and Jackie looked at one another. "We was wondering…" Sasha started.

"If yous be nice enough to come see mama with us."

Ivan blinked. "Your mother." He said. He heard Big Mama mention her…

Sasha gave Ivan a smile and nodded, taking his hand. "Yeah! We visit her e'ery Sunday!"

Ivan nodded. "I will come with you." He decided.

In his other hand he took Jackie's.

The two badgered each other as they walked out of the slave's quarters. The one with the bible was preaching more. Ivan wondered if he actually was able to read for a second. Not that he could tell what the bible said in English, it was difficult to read. He was brought back to the twins when Jackie demanded that Ivan chose which one of them was right. "Eh? What was this about?" He asked.

The twins gave him a look. "You weren't listening." Sasha stated.

"You know them old folks. Never listen to what we kids know." Jackie latched on.

Ivan felt like he was being ganged up on. He huffed. "I was! Just had mind wander for bit."

The twins looked at each other, and then at Ivan. "I don't believe you!" Jackie declared.

Sasha, however, latched onto Ivan's side. "I believe Mr. Ivan!" She declared. She looked up at Ivan and smiled. "That makes me better."

Ivan chuckled and patted her head.

"No it doesn't!" Jackie huffed, and took Ivan's shirt in his hands. "Does it, Mr. Ivan?"

Ivan was amused by this. "No, now children. I do not think one is better than other."

"There are two of us," Sasha declared, "So one has to be better!"

"Which would be the boy!" Jackie huffed.

Ivan rolled his eyes and smiled as the two bickered. He was lead to a sight near the grove. There was a stone he had never noticed before, dug deep into the ground. On the stone was carved in broken up letters, Georgia Wilkins.

The twins held onto Ivan's hands. "See? This is where mom's at." Jackie was a lot more somber sounding now. "She stopped moving a year ago. A few others they took her here and gave her a comfy bed underground."

Sasha nodded. " , the one that was yelling, said that Mama was in a better place. Is underground really that good?" She looked up to Ivan.

Ivan had suspected that their mother was gone… He just didn't realize she had passed away. He opened his mouth, and closed it. He shook his head. "Is not underground he means, Sasha."

"What is it then?" Jackie asked, tearing his eyes off the grave and looking up to Ivan.

Ivan pressed his lips together, swiping his tongue on them as he tried to figure out the words. "What he means is she is in not so dark place, one we can't see. But she can see you, and watching over two of you."

Sasha and Jackie looked confused. "So… Mama's not here." She pointed to the rock. "But somewhere else?"

Ivan nodded.

"Do you know where she is ? Is there a way to see her?" Jackie pleaded.

Ivan shook his head. "No, is no way. Not for very, very long time." He told them. Both kids looked crescent-fallen. He knelt down. "But as said, she can still see you. Looking out for you two." He reached over and patted their heads. "She is around, and wishing to see her two children happy. Like I am wishing to see you happy."

Sasha looked up at Ivan. She fiddled with her fingers. " sir?" Jackie asked. When Ivan turned his eyes to him, the little boy asked, "Is coming here to see mama a waste of time?"

Ivan shook his head. "No. She is happy you come, even if cannot see her."

"How do you know?" Sasha sniffled. She was starting to tear up.

Ivan asked, "What makes you come here every week?"

"Because Mama's here." She mumbled. "Mama loved us very much." She admitted. "She told us every day."

Jackie nodded. "An' we come here and tell her too."

Ivan smiled. "She is happy. Two children who love her much come to visit her. Now go, tell your mother what you have come to say."

The kids went to the stone, and told it in cute voices how much they loved and missed their mother. Ivan listened to them, and felt his heart break a little bit from their words to their dead mom.

Once they were done, Ivan took their hands and walked back. He had become curious and asked the twins, "Do you also have father?"

Sasha answered first. "Nooooo. Mama said there's no papa. Mama said she had enough for two!" Sasha spread her arms wide, as if emphasizing the large amount of love their mother had for them.

"It don't matter much though, . We gots plenty of people here that look out for us." Though for a little kid, that sounded strained.

Ivan patted the boy's head.

Sasha was staring up at Ivan's face, and after Ivan asked her what, she tightened her grip and said, "I'm sayin' you're my pap."

Ivan blinked. "Pap?"

"Dad," Jackie translated, though he also latched on. He and Sasha spoke in hushed whispers that Ivan clearly overheard, and felt a bit of excitement as Jackie looked up to him and asked, " sir, will you be our papa?"

Ivan's face broke out into a grin, and scooped up the kids, kissing their cheeks. "If you do not mind, yes, I will be your papa."

The two kids squealed in happiness, and Sasha wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck, giving it a firm hug.

Ivan headed back to the slaves' quarters, his two new children in hand.

* * *

Alfred arrived back with Amelia in the early afternoon. The two were arguing about an old man feeling up Amelia in church, and Alfred was telling her that he was still a customer, and a good one, of their farm.

Nadeen cleared her throat and handed Alfred a letter. "To you, Mister Jones. It arrived late last night."

Alfred blinked and took the letter. He opened it, and read through the contense. "It says that Mr. Francis Bonnefoy of the Bonnefoy trading company is coming to America in a few months. He would like to see if we would like to meet with him for the possibilities of investing in the farm!"

Amelia's eyes were growing wide. "Write him back right away!" She declared. "We'll get his money AND his trade if we do this right!" Amelia became excited.

Alfred nodded. It would certainly make the plantation more stable money wise. One bad year, and they were gone. "Go get a candle and the letter supplies ready." He called after her. He folded up the letter and headed up to their room to write their response.

* * *

Hey. I'm still sick, but I must keep writing. That, and I got this cut on my finger from sawing metal. x.x Hurts.

This is a chapter that's a bridge for what happened in the RP that wasn't touched on. We never really touched on the fact that Alfred and Ivan were probably religious, and Sasha and Jackie suddenly switching to call Ivan Papa. Their mom was dead in the RP, but not much else was really explained.

I will say that depending on how people grow up, their personalities change and so do their quirks. Ivan's humble because of the yet-to-be-explained background. Alfred is calm due to if he gets too excited, he'll die.

Anyway

Sit back, relax, and enjoy~


	8. The Idea to Lay Ruins

Months had passed. The cool weather was coming, and Alfred had come out and taught Ivan how to ride a little more every week. "You should practice every day." Alfred told Ivan. "And you could probably start those two that are always around you on riding lessons. They seem old enough."

Alfred had been around long enough and often enough to see Sasha and Jackie come around while Ivan was working, helping around the stable when they could get away from the field work. He also had noticed that the two of them had started calling Ivan papa. Alfred thought that was kind of cute, and bad since Ivan and Amelia seemed to chat with one another often. Thanks to them, Amelia was pressing for children even more now, no matter how many times he said no.

Ivan shook his head. "Do not feel quite comfortable doing that yet." He admitted. Ivan was riding Tanya, and Alfred Wildfire. "They are little young, though they do respect the horses…" Ivan trailed off and shook his head. "Maybe give them rides to get used to," He conceded.

Alfred grinned. "Good." He nodded approvingly. He saddled up to Ivan. "Those two seem to stick to you like glue now, huh?"

"I am their father," Ivan said easily with a smile, as if it was the truest thing in the world. Alfred was pointing out what Ivan needed to correct as they spoke. "Why do you not have kids yet?" He asked.

Alfred felt his shoulders stiffen from the question. "Did Amelia ask you to ask me that?" He demanded coolly.

Ivan shook his head. "No. Just seems to be constant argument between you two."

Alfred's shoulders slumped as he leaned back onto Wildfire. "That bad, huh?"

Ivan nodded.

Alfred mulled it over in his head. "Let's go on a walk. I'll show you the back roads of the grove."

With Ivan's agreement, Alfred finished up the finessing of Ivan's riding, and took the horses back to the stable. Alfred told Bob where he and Ivan were going to be, and if Amelia came looking to distract her unless it was an emergency.

Alfred took Ivan down the back roads in the grove. Ivan wore the straw hat he had been given the first week since coming here. It shaded his face, so his violet eyes were almost black. Alfred and Ivan walked through the grove, Ivan trailing half a step behind Alfred.

Alfred pressed his lips together. "This is pretty much between you and me, okay?" He asked.

He heard a grunt, and after a while a mumbled, "Yes, of course."

Alfred took a deep breath in, and then out. He had no-one he could tell this to before. For fear that it would spread among the slaves, and his friends would tell their wives, and they'd tell Amelia. Somehow though, he felt he could trust Ivan. It might be misplaced, he knew, but he felt like the big guy wasn't that bad.

"I don't want kids with someone I don't love." Alfred stated plainly. He laughed, not looking back. "She's not a bad person, I like being around her! I just, well, I don't love her." He scratched the back of his head. "I've known her since I was little, and our dads just pushed us together to get a good, strong heart in the family."

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing it. Alfred felt a bit of tension go out as Ivan spoke, "Sounds like it would not be that bad."

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, I guess not. I've tried though, to love her." He thought of all the things he did, including trying to romance her though feeling as though all of the things he did were half-hearted. "Gone through the motions, but still, nothing." He couldn't bring himself to do a proposal to her, even though they were already engaged. Amelia seemed disappointed by that, but she seemed to get over it quickly enough. Alfred closed his eyes as he stopped walking, and Ivan had accidently bumped into Alfred, and took a step back. Alfred didn't mind. "She wants kids, and I want her to have them… Just, I don't want them to be mine either." He put a hand to his heart, feeling the simple rhythm to it.

There was silence.

Ivan's voice came from behind. "It does not feel like you could make family at all then." He said in a low, almost pitying voice.

Alfred smiled a bitter smile. "No, I don't think so." He looked back and up into the intense dark eyes. He wasn't sure what that look in Ivan's eyes were. "Though you seem lucky. You got a couple of kids here now!" He teased. "How's your family back home going to react?"

Ivan paused, and seemed to consider this. That's when Alfred realized that Ivan had to have a family. He had a strong sense of the children being his, that Alfred found it odd at first.

"I think, one would be over-joyed. Other would not so much."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Ivan blinked, then smiled. "Two sisters, back in old country."

Alfred hesitated, but then asked, "Did you have a woman back there too?"

Ivan shook his head. "Do not be wrong, I have been with woman, but do not have need to marry one with two others relying on me." He smiled at Alfred, a happy smile turning sad. "Though has been two years since last saw them."

Alfred cocked his head to the side. "Don't you write? I know you're literate."

Ivan shook his head. "Do not know how to send letters to out of country." He admitted.

Alfred thought, and then patted his shoulder. "Maybe I can send you one some time. Make a special exception for you, and you can be my buddy." He grinned at the large man.

"Buddy?" The Russian repeated, bewildered.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah! The guy that won't tell my wife, y'know?" He reached up and patted Ivan's back. The large man winced, but his heals were all healed. Alfred and Amelia had asked until he claimed to be as good as when he arrived.

Ivan nodded. "That sounds good." He said. The big slave was looking happier.

Alfred sighed. He wanted to get one last thing out before he and Ivan resurfaced on the plantation. "Sometimes I wish that Amelia would just leave me, y'know? She's getting much more desperate for a kid."

That's when Ivan looked at Alfred, and said, "Lots of breeding?"

Alfred gave Ivan a funny look. What word to give him? "No, love making. It's different for animals and people."

Ivan mulled that over.

"…Breeding is more…" Oh gosh… Alfred felt funny trying to explain this. "Breeding is choosing the really good animals to make stronger, healthier babies."

"That sounds as if parents did that to you and ."

Alfred stopped at this. "….I am being bred." The realization hit him like a horse's kick to the chest. "I was chosen to be bred!" Alfred felt his eyes go wide as his mind worked around this. He spun around. "OH GOD I AM AN ANIMAL."

He didn't notice Ivan just standing there, watching Alfred freaking out. "I DON'T WANT TO BE BRED!" He yelled, and then covered his mouth with his hands, and squatted down on the ground, his hands clamped over his mouth.

He could hear… Giggling. There was giggling. He turned back, and there was Ivan, looking down to the ground, hand also clamped over his mouth.

Alfred didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He chuckled nervously. "You… You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, making Alfred flush. "No. Not unless you overstep boundaries."

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "I could just sell you off now." He pointed out.

The slave's eyes went wide, and dark. "Would not dare."

Alfred nodded. "Oh yeah? Go ahead and try, see what happens."

There was silence. The Russian didn't seem to wish to speak anymore.

Alfred breathed in, and out. "Just don't tell, okay?"

The big man nodded. "I will not tell." He promised.

"Good." Alfred gave a sigh of relief. "Let's head back." He headed out of the grove with Ivan. "I still have to get things ready for Mr. Bonnefoy this next Thursday." He murmured

Ivan nodded. He hesitated. "Do you wish to no longer have wife?" He asked.

Alfred paused, looking back at the big man. "Well, I don't want her jumping me and trying to get me to... Well, make her pregnant anymore."

Ivan pressed his lips together. "Is that yes, or no?"

Alfred hesitated. It had been getting much worse recently. He nodded. "Yes, I don't want her anymore."

The big man breathed in, and out. "Then divorce her."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Infertility and adultery are two reasons for divorce, da?"

Alfred stammered. "Wha-what are you saying?" Why was Ivan bringing this up?

Ivan had to stop to think again. "If really do not want her, have to force her to either not have children for long time, or have her sleep with someone else."

Alfred blinked a few times. "You... Think that would work."

The Russian nodded.

"Who are you suggesting I push her off to? You?" Alfred was frowning. He was against that idea. It was because the big man was his confidant, right?

Ivan shook his head. "No. I do not wish to have wife. Taking yours is out of question.

Alfred felt relief. "Then who?"

The big man shrugged. "You would have to figure out. Only suggesting."

Alfred mulled the idea over. "...I'll think about that," He decided. Though it would be lying to Amelia, and tricking her, could he really do that? Could he actually trick her? Skill wise, and betray her honesty? He looked to Ivan. "Will you help me if I say yes?"

The big man hesitated, but then there was a small, definite, nod.

Alfred felt his body relax from a tense state he didn't even realize he was in. "Now, go head back. I need to get things ready."

Alfred left Ivan once they left the grove. He headed to the house, mind stuck on the proposition. Was it fair and good? No, it was not. It was trickery and deceit if he did it. However, it would get him out of this marriage. Alfred had decided to do it the moment he stepped on the first step to the house.

* * *

Ahahahaha. Chapter 8 and still no real romance. Not even a kiss. Am I driving you crazy yet? ^_^

I really should proof read these, but I just want to write them down instead of getting stuck on the exact wording. Part of this is really to help me with my problem of bad dialog that I have when creating comics. Pacing is also a problem, but I think this story is pretty well paced. (Aside from the fact nothing has happened yet, I can hear y'all screaming)

Anyway.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy~ ^_~


	9. The Foreign Investor

Alfred had decided that he was going to do it. He felt guilty about betraying Amelia.

Ivan had told him things to do every day. The man was not detached from the situation, however. He knew Amelia, and he was fond of the misses, Alfred had noticed. Though he seemed to interact with Amelia kindly enough, but not too closely.

Alfred wondered if he was like that before, or when they decided to start their little plan to drive Amelia away.

"You have been doing everything?" Ivan asked when Alfred entered the stall.

Alfred nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah. Amelia made me sit down though and she tried to talk to me about it."

"What did you say?"

"Well, after she pointed out that I was staying in the fields all day and wouldn't come home for lunch, I told her we have no driver. When she said that I was busy when I came home, I pointed out that we have Francis coming today!"

It was the day that Francis Bonnefoy was due to arrive. His note said that he was to arrive in the afternoon. Alfred wasn't only stressed by Amelia, but the man, a source of money that could help them spread their goods and get more money. Alfred groaned internally. "Why, why did I start this when there's too much going on?" He asked himself.

He felt the large hand on his back as he relaxed a bit, leaning into the touch. "Need to calm down, Mr. Jones," He heard Ivan say.

"I can't. Too much to do."

"How much time do you have?"

Alfred grumbled, mulling it over in his head. It was late morning, and so it would be a few more hours.

"Take Wildfire and go for ride. Is unrestful too."

Alfred smiled at Ivan's word. "Restless," He corrected.

"Restless." Ivan repeated in his low voice. Alfred had gotten attached to his voice, and he didn't even realize it. "Go, take horse. It is early enough, and need to relax."

Just as Ivan finished his sentence, the hand left Alfred's back. Alfred looked back as Ivan pulled out Alfred's riding horse. Ivan prepared Wildfire as Alfred chatted a little bit with Ivan, asking him how he felt he was doing on the farm.

Apparently after the first few months, the other slaves no longer saw the color of his skin, well most of them. The ones that had attacked Ivan wound up flung through the windows or pinned high into a tree.

Alfred thought about that. "Huh. So… You've been hurting my property?"

Alfred received such a cold glare that he didn't realize he'd get. The smile on Ivan's face was also icy. He was wondering if winter had come early. "Property? Yes. I have. Has been trying to hurt me too, your property."

Alfred winced. "You know what I meant. The ones I have to take care of."

Ivan shook his head. "Being foreigner, words and choice mean much. Have to be careful what you say." Ivan gently cooed to Wildfire. "Is saddled up."

Alfred was looking down. "Look, Ivan, I-I didn't mean…" Why was he apologizing? He didn't have to. He was the master, yet he knew that to treat the slaves with the amount of respect that his father taught him, words meant a lot. He felt a hand patting his head. He looked up into the beautiful violet eyes of his slave. He couldn't help but be caught by them, and he thought that they were so pretty. Pretty, yet not in a girlish way. More as if, just natural and that they belonged in the big, broad face, making it a little less intimidating.

"Go, take your ride." The big man said. "Just enough to let self relax."

Alfred slowly nodded. He got up on the horse, and told Ivan one more thing, "Thanks."

Ivan smiled, and waved a single hand as Alfred set Wildfire off in a gallop, out of the stable, around the field, and through the grove's back paths.

* * *

Amelia had gotten a note, and read it. Francis was going to be arriving earlier than expected. He was arriving before noon, and the morning hours were quickly disappearing. "Oh gosh, where is that man?" Amelia huffed. Her husband was missing somewhere. She felt her stomach knot and twist. She hurried around and got things ready as best as she could. "Nadeen! Please prepare at least snacks for before lunch!" She called.

"Why ?" The house slave called.

"Mr. Bonnefoy is arriving before mid-day!"

There was a response that Amelia didn't register. She headed out to the fields to see if Alfred was there- And she saw a carriage coming down the dirt path leading to their house. She called for the young house girl, who came scurrying over. Amelia told her, "Go and tell the others to find Alfred and send him back here. has arrived!" She sent the kid on her way. Amelia hurried back in, and tried to fix her frazzled appearance.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was traveling down the road towards the Jones Plantation. He had come to America several times, and there was many a time that he had gotten good materials from this family when he was merely picking and choosing. He was not very excited to meet the people, however he needed to see this family and their work for himself. He needed to know he was supporting good people.

However, "America is so boring," He murmured to himself. There was too much open space, with nothing to see or hear. Sometimes there was a party, and he enjoyed the affections of the women, but they all seemed to be trying too hard to win him. It was bad in his homeland too. No woman would be able to stand the harshness of all the competitors. "I wish that things would get more interesting," He murmured to himself. He watched as the Jones' house came up.

He arrived, and stepped out of the carriage. Out of the house came a young woman with dark blond hair, golden by days in the sunlight. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun, and wore simple clothes. She was either a servant, or a nanny. There was nothing too special about her at first glance. However as she walked closer he noticed she had the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello mademoiselle," He greeted her with a smile. "I am happy to see such a lovely lady coming out to greet me." He took the woman's hand, and as she opened her mouth, he kissed the back of her hand.

The woman's fingers twitched. " , I take it." She said. "Rumor says you are a flirt."

Francis was startled to hear that from a lower lady of the house. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? How is zat a flirty gesture, mademoiselle?" He asked. He kept her hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth again. "One kiss is polite, but more…" He trailed off and kissed the woman's hand again. She flushed a bit red. Francis thought it was embarrassment, and brushed it off. He couldn't tell that he was making the young lady annoyed. "I am here to see the man and lady of this estate. Would you fetch then for me please?"

The woman smiled, though there was this crack of a laugh that made Francis feel somewhat uneasy. "My husband is out somewhere. He didn't get your note of arriving early."

That startled Francis. "So this mademoiselle is actually a madam?" He asked, astonished. She looked so poor and uncultured for being the wife of a successful plantation owner!

The woman kept her smile. "Yes. That's right, . I am Amelia Jones, wife to Alfred Jones." She waved a hand, gesturing. "Please come in, my husband will be with us as soon as he can."

Francis followed the lovely lady into the house, to wait for her husband.

* * *

Jackie rushed into the Stable. "Papa! Papa! Have you seen ?" He asked, bouncing up and down. "A man with a funny soundin' voice came up to the house an' went in. Sasha's watchin', and no-one knows were is."

Ivan took a moment. "Is already here?" He asked.

Jackie nodded, taking slightly heavy breaths from running. "Yeah! The funny talkin' man's here!"

Ivan nodded. "Thank you Jackie. I will go find ." He smiled at his kid. "Go tell Nadeen will send Alfred to her shortly."

The little boy ran off, and Ivan took Tanya. He mounted the plow horse, and set off to the grove. He was not nearly as good of a rider as Alfred. He was still considerably clumsy, and he still felt nervous about riding the horses, however he knew he had to get Alfred. He went through the back paths that Alfred showed him. He listened, and looked. No Alfred. " !" He called. Nothing. There was a stomping coming back the way he came. Ivan saw through the trees, Alfred was flying on the paths.

Ivan couldn't lose him. "HYAH!" Ivan snapped the reigns, and Tanya whinnied as she bolted off down the paths. Ivan felt his stomach clench up as he swiveled through the paths. He tried his best, and was actually avoiding trees and roots that would trip the big horse. He took a path that would cut off Alfred. " !" He called out again.

That time he caught the man's attention. Ivan heard a crack of a branch as Alfred ran into it.

Ivan slowed Tanya down, and got down off of the plow horse. "Are you okay, ?"

Alfred was rolling around on the ground. "That hurt," He grunted. It sounded like the wind was knocked out of him. He slowly sat up. "What is it, Ivan?"

Ivan held onto the reigns of Tanya as he said, " is here."

Alfred blinked a few times. "What, what? Already? He's not supposed to be here for a couple hours!"

Ivan nodded. "I know, but is what happened."

Alfred became flustered. "Oh no, bad first impression, I just know it! I gotta get there! WILDFIRE!" He called for the horse. It was long gone.

Ivan helped Alfred up. "Here," He said, "Take Tanya back."

Alfred gave Ivan a concerned look. "Don't you need her?"

Ivan shook his head. "You need to get back. I need to find Wildfire." He wouldn't take no for an answer. He made Alfred get up on the horse, and sent him on his way, while he went to go find the runaway horse.

* * *

Alfred got to the house in only a few minutes. He tied up the plow horse and headed inside. "Whew, sorry ." He said, hurrying into the parlor. "I didn't mean to be gone when you…" Alfred trailed off.

Francis was sitting side by side with Amelia, and he was leaning close, trying to whisper into her ear.

"…Am I interrupting something? Something that has to do with my wife?" He raised his eyebrows.

Amelia leaned back from Francis. She got up. "Hello Alfred, welcome back." She wrapped her arms around Alfred's neck, and gave him a good long kiss on the lips.

Alfred didn't mind. Even though Ivan told him to minimize the contact with Amelia in a way to drive her off, seeing Francis that close to her… He did feel annoyed how close they were.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Amelia reassured him. " was just telling me a few little things that he looks for in choosing who to invest in." She looked back. "Isn't that right?"

Francis raised an eyebrow and nodded, though he looked somewhat hurt. "My dear Amelia, I told you two things. One, what I am telling you about my process is a secret!" He tutted. "And two, you shall call me Francis."

"I like better," Alfred said with an annoyed smile.

The man chuckled. "Oh do not worry. You can all me Francis as well." The Frenchman stood up, and extended his hand. "It is good to finally meet you. Alfred, or ?"

Alfred hesitated and took Francis's hand. "Alfred," He decided after a moment.

Francis smiled. "I must say that you have a charming wife," He mused, eyeing Amelia.

Amelia didn't giggle; she merely stood by Alfred's side and put an arm around his waist. "And I have a good husband that deserves it." She kissed his cheek.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. Take that, Frenchman! Wasn't he supposed to be trying to make Amelia go off with someone? That wasn't important now. This man should respect that Amelia was Alfred's wife.

Francis chuckled. "I can still appreciate someone else's wife, Alfred."

Alfred felt himself flush and open his mouth.

Francis held up a hand. "No no, do not worry. I won't take her away." Though the wink told Alfred otherwise.

Alfred clapped his hands. "Let's get down to business then, huh?" He had a forced smile on his face as he sat down with Francis to discuss the ideas and ideals of his plantation.

All the while, the Frenchman flirted with his wife…

After the sun had set, and dinner had been served, Alfred was more than a little annoyed at Francis. Though he had to keep his tongue in check.

Amelia was good at using Alfred for a prop, more or less, to keep Francis's flirts light and playful.

The couple saw Francis off.

"I will come back in a few days, telling you what I have decided." Francis flashed a smile at the two of them, his eyes lingering on Amelia a while longer than necessary.

"We're looking forward to hearing that you'll back us!" Alfred replied, confident.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "I haven't decided yet." He said simply, and got up into his carriage and left.

Amelia relaxed beside Alfred. "Oh, wow… That was nerve wracking." She leaned on Alfred's shoulder.

"Yeah. Though he seemed right at home." Alfred huffed, rubbing the opposite shoulder.

Amelia smiled up at him. "So… I think we're going to get his backing."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Only because of you."

Amelia pouted at first. "Well, aren't you glad that you have me then?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We won't have to worry about if we get a bad crop next year. It'll be great stability!"

Alfred knew where this was going again.

She pressed a hand to his lips. "Shh. No, I'm not going to say it. I just want to go curl up into bed and sleep with my husband."

Even though he kept telling himself, now it's over he could stop and continue with trying to stay away from Amelia, he didn't. "Are you even planning on letting me sleep tonight?"

The young woman pressed up against him. He couldn't hide the fact that he was already getting excited. "Of course not." She kissed him, long and hard. Her arms were locked around Alfred, and by the time they came up for air, Alfred was red in the face and out of air.

"O-okay. No sleeping tonight." He conceded.

He saw Amelia's face in a dreamy haze as she led him inside, and upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Several hours later. Ivan had found Wildfire and placed her back in the stall. He was just finishing up for the night as he heard a clink behind him. He spun around.

There, standing in the entry to the stable was Alfred. He looked… Stressed. More than in the morning when he came to Ivan. He was also carrying a few bottles of some sort of alcohol.

"Hey Ivan, come and sit with me for a drink."

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Is everything okay?"

Alfred first nodded. "Yeah… No. No it's not." Alfred dragged himself into the stable. Ivan took one of the lanterns and set it on the ground. Alfred sat down, and patted the spot beside him. Ivan sat down with Alfred.

"You said before you were with a woman, right Ivan?"

Alfred popped open a bottle and took a drink directly from it.

Ivan nodded. "Yes. What does this have to do with anything?" He asked.

Alfred handed the bottle over to Ivan. The large man took a drink of it. "Were your women clingy? Y'know, like they'd never let you go even if you stuck a snake on them?"

Ivan thought about it. "…One was. Only lasted night, thought we were in love, and demanded marriage." Ivan closed his eyes. "Though not much else pops to mind…"

Alfred snorted. "Amelia wound up jumping me after that Francis guy left."

Ivan gave the appropriate noise that Alfred was apparently looking for. Alfred continued on. "Been like that since the first day. She must have jumped me six times in our first month of marriage! And she knows I have a bad heart too!" Alfred huffed. "Could swear right here, right now, she intended to have me dead that first month by sex."

Ivan merely nodded and drank the burning liquid. It was much better than he had been able to get his hands on since arriving in the United States. "Do not like sex?" Ivan asked bluntly.

Alfred was not startled, though his face was turning red. IF it was from the question or the liquor, Ivan didn't know. "No, I like it. A lot actually." He laughed. "But I just… I don't want kids! I just don't want kids, not with her!" He rolled onto his back, exasperated. "She even managed to keep a hold of me for too long… Who know? I might be a dad in a year." He grumbled. "I hope that doesn't happen, Ivan." He closed his eyes. "I really don't."

Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's head. He patted and ruffled the young man's hair. Alfred made this strange noise and moved Ivan's hand in a jerking motion. Once Alfred twisted his head, he let Ivan's hand back down on his head.

Ivan continued to pat him. Ivan was feeling a little flushed himself, not used to the burn and feel of alcohol nearly as much anymore. He heard Alfred's sigh, and said, "Do not sigh."

"Why not?" Alfred demanded, starting to sit up.

"Because will make you happy again."

Alfred rolled his sky blue eyes. "I don't believe you can right now."

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" Ivan set down the bottle of finished liquor and started to tickle Alfred's sides.

The young man jumped, and started to giggle. "N-No! Stop that! Ivan!" He swatted at Ivan's hands, but the slave just scooted closer and tickled Alfred more, not letting him escape.

Alfred was laughing hard. "F-fine! If that's how you're going to play!" Alfred tackled Ivan as best he could. By now, Ivan was laughing as well.

The slave looked up at his master and smiled. "You seem better. Should I complete spell?" He asked.

Alfred snorted. "What are you, some kind of witch?" And Alfred returned the tickle. The large man squirmed underneath him, laughing.

Ivan took Alfred's face in his hands, and started to plant little kisses all over it. He kissed Alfred's nose, cheeks, forehead, and at the corner of his eyes. He didn't reject Ivan's kisses, and it even seemed as if he was enjoying them.

Ivan took a moment to catch his breath. Alfred had stopped tickling. The smaller man was laying on top of him as he stared down into Ivan's eyes.

Alfred was catching his breath as well. Though the next words out of his mouth were: "You are beautiful."

Ivan felt his face redden in the lamp light. He smiled. "Thank you." He murmured. With Alfred's face still in his hands, he leaned up, and kissed him.

After a few heartbeats of keeping his lips on Alfred's, his master started to kiss back.

* * *

Smith came back. He had revenge planned, and a gun in his hand. "You expect me to just roll over and die, huh kid?" He snarled to himself. The damned brat went and warned every last farm in this part of the south. He had enough trouble before! Now he couldn't even get a job in a town a long way over. He couldn't enjoy himself anymore thanks to that damned brat. This time he would hide. He'd hide where Alfred would come out, alone, and shoot that son of a bitch dead.

Smith heard noises as he went around the grove route. He heard not just the sound of whinnying horses, but something else.

Smith snorted, thinking it would be a good idea to avoid the people. He didn't need no-one spotting him.

Though he caught an image out of the corner of his vision into the stable. Two figures rolling around on the ground. One was big, must have been that white slave. The other must have been one of those free-willed slave girls—but even in the lamp light she wasn't the right color. Was that big bastard having an affair with Amelia? What was supposed to be HIS after all of this?

Smith stomped into the barn. "Get yer hands off my woman-!"

And that's when Smith saw it. On the ground, flat on his back, was Alfred F. Jones, and on top of him, hand up his shirt and mouth covering mouth, was that white slave, Ivan.

Smith never felt so repulsed in his life. He felt bile in the back of his throat. "GAD DAMN IT!" He shouted.

The two men were startled away from their… Feeling. Oh, Smith couldn't even think of that.

"Now I have two reasons to kill you, betrayer of God," Smith hissed. He aimed his gun at Alfred, who was sitting up, and shot.

There was a bark from the large man, and he grabbed Alfred. The bullet grazed his back, and Ivan let out a yelp.

Smith aimed again.

His previous boss grabbed one of the lamps, and threw it at Smith's head. It was a direct hit.

* * *

Alfred felt his heart racing. Oh god. Oh god, what was Smith doing here? And what had he caught them at? Alfred knocked out Smith, and the man was now lying unconscious before them. He turned his attention to Ivan, who was gritting his teeth. "Let me see your back."

"No," Ivan said quickly. "We have to move. Now." The large man pushed himself up.

Even with his chest hurting, he pushed himself under Ivan's arm, and led the tense man out of the stable, leaving Smith laying on the ground.

Alfred had bought Ivan to the lake. Ivan's back was burning. He seethed.

"Take off your shirt," He heard Alfred say. Ivan did as he was told. "It's not too bad. The bullet just grazed you." He felt Alfred tend to him. He closed his eyes as the smaller man went and got some water to wash and used Ivan's own shirt to dress his wounds.

Ivan murmured his thanks to Alfred once he declared himself done. He heard Alfred's sigh again, and he felt a head and soft hair get pressed against his back.

"Ivan…" He heard something in that voice. It sounded like a woman's tone, almost. Needing, and comfortable.

Ivan grew ridged. "Could you please… Sit up?" He asked.

Alfred hesitated, but stopped leaning on Ivan's back.

Ivan breathed in and out. "What… What I did…"

"That was—" Alfred started.

"Wrong. I am sorry. I will not do it again." Ivan finished quickly.

"Ivan—"

"Please go home, Mr. Jones." Ivan cut him off.

He heard Alfred's hesitation. He then heard a dejected, "All right." The shuffling of feet on grass, and then the distinct silence of a lone night.

Ivan put his head in his hands, and stayed there for a long time, thinking about what he had done.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long since I updated. School's eating me. x.x I wasn't able to do my hour a day for quiet a few days.

This is also a really long chapter, and guess what? We're only a few texts from finishing this RP! We started it like a month and a half ago, so it was a petty quick one by my standards. ^~^And probably the second one I'll ever finish. Third one's coming in at 1 1/2 years.

But yes. I hope you've enjoyed this stupidly long chapter.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy. ;D


End file.
